Confessions
by Em Tornado
Summary: "Promise me that you won't leave me," He finally lifted his head and his eyes bored into my chocolate brown ones... Can the knowledge of your best friend's fear lead to a night of great confesssions? IDOFT


Lucy

I heard another low rumble and sighed. This had been going on since the evening and I was forced to leave the guild hall in fear of getting trapped in a storm. I was having such a good conversation with Levy about my book. Levy, even though _deperately_ waiting to read my book, had been giving me a good idea of getting the 4 loudest ever ninjas out of this wonderful mess they had gotten themselves into...

But of course I could not finish my thoughts beacuse _that_ was the moment Natsu and Happy chose to enter my room through the window.

"Has anybody ever trie-" I started but was cut off with Happy flying into my arms and starting to cry.

"Luuuuu-sheeeeeee," he sobbed. "I was so scared of the lightening and Natsu was also under his blankets and I did not know where to go and what to do then I suddenly remembered you and grabbed Natsu and got here."

"Shhh," I tried to comfort him. "It's alright. You are here now, right? Don't worry. I'll get you some fish, would that be fine with you?" I asked him as I gently stroked his blue head.

"Would you really do that?" He asked me as he lifted his head.

"Of course I would. Natsu Come with me." I had not even noticed Natsu until Happy mentioned him. His pink bangs were covering his eyes as he mutely followed me.

When we reached the kitchen i started preparing some fish for happy while Natsu just stood there silently, which was very unlike him. After 10 more minutes, I finished and gave the fish to Happy who ate the fish happily and soon dozed off in the couch.

"Come with me to my room, Natsu" I asked him, not wanting to wake the small feline that waas now sleeping peacefully. "O.K. Spill," I commanded him as we reached my room. There was lots of thunder now and I could see Natsu wincing and shuddering a lot.

"Spill what?" He inquired, not raising his head. I hadn't seen that idiotic pink-headed dragon slayer's beautiful onyx eyes all evening and neither had he talked... I was worried about him.

"You have not uttered a single word all evening, Natsu. And I remember Happy telling me that you were under the blankets when the lightening was crackling. Not just that, but I even saw you flinching when there were some low grumbles."

He didn't say anything, his bangs covering his eyes again, hiding his eyes from me.

"Tell me Natsu," I said gently. "Are you scared of lightening? If so, it's O.K… I mean everybody's scared of somethi," But again, I was cut off. But this time it was 'cause Natsu had buried his head in the crook of my nech and was sobbing heavily.

"L-l-l-l-lisanna," He sobbed. "I got the news of her death on a night when a huge thunderstorm was beginning. I ran away from the Guild and was caught in the storm until several hours later when Erza found me. I'm scared, Lucy. I'm scared that you'll leave me like Lisanna. Promise me that you won't leave me," He finally lifted his head and his eyes bored into my chocolate brown ones.

I was shocked to say at the least. Here was my best friend in the whole world asking me to promise him to never leave him.

"Natsu, don't you ever think that I'll ever leave you. Now you are stuck with me forever. I'm never gonna leave after all you are the person I lo- I mean I want to have by my side forever… My nakama. Best nakama. I promise you," There. I almost said that I loved him… It was clear that he didn't love me. He merely considered me as his Nakama- someone he could trust with his life.

"Thanks Lucy," He muttered now sleepily. "By the way is it ok if I stay here tonight? I mean it's not like I need to ask permission, after all this is the place where I stay every night, but I thought that it would be nice to ask your permission, not that I care whether you say yes or no, but I thought that it would be nice," When he finished his rant, I just stared at him, and then my face broke into a smile.

"This is the last time I'm allowing this." Then turned around to go to the couch (as of course Natsu would sleep on the bed as always) but couldn't as a certain sleeping dragon slayer was gripping my hand tightly. That was when I got to know I couldn't get out of this iron grip. "As much as I love you Natsu Dragneel," I whispered to myself, "You are gonna get into trouble for this."

That was when he opened his eyes and grinned his fangy grin. "I love you too, Lucy…"

And that's when I felt as if my heart was beating a million times per mili-second and I stopped breathing.

" _He loves me!"_

OoOoO

During this time, a certain blue feline was whispering, _They looooooooooovvvvvveeeee each other…_


End file.
